


What you do matters, but why you do it matters much more.

by Killlashilla



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killlashilla/pseuds/Killlashilla





	1. Chapter 1

What you do matters, but why you do it matters much more.


	2. “The happiness of this life depends less on what befalls you than the way in which you take it.”

“The happiness of this life depends less on what befalls you than the way in which you take it.”


	3. “The reason why people give up so fast is because they tend to look at how far they still have to go, instead of how far they have gotten.”

“The reason why people give up so fast is because they tend to look at how  
far they still have to go, instead of how far they have gotten.”


End file.
